Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Credits
Full credits for Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Directors * Karey Kirkpatrick * Tom McGrath Writer * Etan Cohen Cast * Ben Stiller: Alex * Chris Rock: Marty * David Schwimmer: Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith: Gloria * Sacha Baron Cohen: Julien * Cedric the Entertainer: Maurice * Andy Richter: Mort * Bernie Mac: Zuba * Alec Baldwin: Makunga * Sherri Shepherd: Florrie * will.i.am: Moto Moto * Elisa Gabrielli: Nana * Tom McGrath: Skipper * Chris Miller: Kowalski * Christopher Knights: Private * Conrad Vernon: Mason Additional Voices * Quinn Dempsey Stiller: Baby Alex * Declan Swift: Baby Alex * Fred Tatasciore: Teetsi, Poacher #1 and Elephant * Eric Darnell: Joe the Witch Doctor and Poacher #2 * Willow Smith: Baby Gloria * Thomas Stanley: Baby Marty * Zachary Gordon: Baby Melman * Meredith Vieira: Newscaster #1 * Lesley Stahl: Newscaster #2 * Al Roker: Newscaster #3 * David Soren/Tom McGrath: Lemurs * Phil LaMarr: Guide * Stephen Kearin: Stephen the Giraffe, Tourist with Video Camera, and Rhino * Dan O'Connor: Tourist with University Shirt. Cape Buffalo * Edie Mirman: Telephone Recording * Stacy Ferguson: Hippo Girlfriend * Harland Williams: Additional Giraffe * Chris Rock: Additional Zebras * Danny Jacobs: Tourist with New York T-Shirt * Bridget Hoffman: Female Tourist * Terrence Hardy, Jr.: Cub * Connor Rayburn: Little Giraffe * Holly Dorff: Fish * David P. Smith: Bobby the Dik Dik * Lynnanne Zager: Lioness * Jackie Gonneau: Additional Dik Dik * John Eric Bentley: Additional Dialogue Producers * Mireille Soira: producer * Mark Swift: producer Original Music * Hans Zimmer Production Management * Wendy Berry: production supervisor * Jason Bertsch: production supervisor * Christopher Leahy: production supervisor * Diana K. Lee: production supervisor * Craig Rittenbaum: production supervisor * Erik Vignau: production supervisor Art Department * Gary Graham: storyboard artist * Caprice Ann Ridgeway: art researcher Sound Department * James Bolt: sound mixer * Jeremy Bowker: sound effects assistant * Dustin Cawood: sound effects editor * Brian Chumney: assistant dialogue editor * Blake R. Cornett: sound recordist * Sean England: foley recordist * Will Files: sound designer and * Roy Latham: original dialogue mixer * Dennis Leonard: supervising sound editor * Jason Oliver: sound recordist * Troy Porter: adr mixer * Mac Smith: sound effects editor * Larry Winer: original dialogue mixer Visual Effects * Florent Andorra: digital effects artist (PDI/DreamWorks) * Patrick Angell: surfacing technical director * David Juan Bianchi: layout artist * Eli Bocek-Rivele: lighting technical director * Kane Brassington: paint fix artist * Joshua Caez: matte painter * Craig Cannon: paint fix artist * Kevin Carney: character effects artist * Min-Yu Chang: CG modeler (PDI/DreamWorks) * Simon Corbaux: modeling artist * Robert Edward Crawford: layout artist * Gregory Creaser: digital intermediate colorist * Tony Davidson: surfacing artist * Kwesi Davis: production engineer * Gilbert Davoud: character technical director * Mark A. Decker: lighting artist * Cassandra Fanning: digital effects artist * Angela Ensele Firebaugh: modeler * Benjamin Fischler: lighter & compositor * Aaron Florez: surfacing supervisor * Adam Gaige: lighting technical director * Dan Golembeski: lighting technical director * Alex Gurevich: lighting and compositing technical director * Lei Han: lighting artist * Katy Harrison: lighting technical director * Greg Hart: effects lead * Pamela Hobbs: senior digital matte artist * Geoffrey Jarrett: crowd animator * Jeffrey "JJ" Jay: character technical director * Patrick Jensen: matte painter * Kaishin Kam: lead technical director * Laurent Kermel: senior effects artist * Michel Kinfoussia: lighting artist * Jennifer Leigh King: digital artist * Robert Kopinsky: effects animator * Jimwoo Lee: modeler * Erin Lehmkuhl: digital effects artist * Amber Stewart Lunderville: lighting artist * Michael Manza: lead lighter * Rodriguez Mathias: character effects artist * Antonio Meazzini: digital effects artist * Gaku Nakatani: lead lighter * Ori Neidich: media tools & post-production technology engineer * Brett Nystul: modeler * Tanner Owen: crowd animator * Cosku Ozdemir: effects aniamtor (PDI/DreamWorks) * Rupali Parekh: lighting artist * Alex Patanjo: visual effects * Olivier Pinol: lighting sequence lead * Sven Pohle: character technical director * Tsun-Hui Andrea Pun: surfacing artist * Scott Raymond: crowd animator * Madhava Reddy: digital intermediate * Eli Rod: lighter * Milton E. Rodriguez-Rios: CG supervisor * Frank Sabia, Jr.: lead lighter * Nico Scapel: character technical director * Jon Shih: lighting technical director * Scott Singer: visual effects supervisor * Young Song: surfacing artist * Steven Sorenson: layout artist * John Swanson: effects production supervisor * Amy Taylor: character effects technical director * Stuart Tett: effects artist * Joanne Thiel: effects animator * Pete Upson: layout artist * David Patrick Valera: layout artist * Kevin Vassey: animator * David Walden: character technical director * Andrew Wheeler: effects lead * Gabriel White: lighting artist * Rhiannon Leffanta Wilhelmi: layout artist * David D. Wilson: effects technical director * Laura Wood: production engineer * Tommy Wright: lighting artist * Gentaro Yamamoto: surfacing artist * Ken Yao: character effects animator * Melva Young: lead lighter * Todd Zullo: crowd animator * Markus Burki: effects animator (uncredited) Animation Department * Chris Bancroft: animator * Julien Bocabeille: animator * Ludovic Bouancheau: animator * Katrina Conwright: animator * Bill Diaz: animator * Mark Donald: senior character animator * Paul Fisher: story artist * Alexander Fleisig: animator * Jerome Fournier: background artist * Emilio Ghorayeb: animator * Ryan Gong: animator * Rex Grignon: head of character animation * Tomoyuki Harashima: animator * Mariko Hoshi: animator * Jeffrey Joe: animator * Philip K. Livingston, Jr.: character effects animator * Christine Nguyen: production coordinator (surfacing) * David Nix: layout artist * Carlos M. Rosas: senior character animator * Dane Stogner: animator * Eunjin Suh: animator * Philip To: animator * Jeff Wagner: modeler * Shane L. Wapskineh: layout artist * Greg Whittaker: animator * Guido Zimmermann: character technical director Editorial Department * Paul Carrera: first assistant editor * Alex McDonnell: assistant editor * Paul Neal: editor (high definition) * Jim Passon: color timer Music Department * Ryeland Allison: composer (additional music) * James Dooley: composer (additional music) * Zain Effendi: samples coordinator: score * Charlene Ann Huang: music coordinator * Steven Kofsky: music production services * Sunny Park: executive in charge of music * Tim Rodier: music preparation * Andrew Zack: score coordinator Other crew * Holly Allen: production engineer * Tracey Michelle Arnold: production coordinator * Steve Baker: research and development * Will Bilton: research and development * Jonathan Boden: production assistant * Mark T. Carlson: effects engineer * Jason Christopher: production assistant * Jayson DeLancey: production engineer * Alison Flierl: assistant to writers * Reid Gershbein: research and development * Juli Gumbiner: technical resource supervisor * Stephanie Huber: production coordinator * Geoffrey Jarrett: technical resource administrator * Jason Kankiewicz: infrastructure engineer * Hans Ku: alliance manager * Diana K. Lee: production coordinator * Romney T. Marino: production coordinator * Chris McClintock: production coordinator * Jeffrey Nickerson: technology coordinator * Brendan O'Connor: production coordinator * Paul Replicon: technical resource administrator * Casey Sword: technical resourse administrator * Karen L. Whitaker: production coordinator Category:Credits